It started a cold night
by Sakuya Konohana
Summary: Lucy runs away from home and gets in some trouble, but a misterious man saves her. There's just one problem, she didn't see his face. So when they meet again she thinks he is a jerk. Will they ever get along? Will Lucy find out he saved her? And how does he feels about her? Read and find out. This story is AU. This is my first fanfic so please give it a try and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1: In the middle of the night

**Hello, so this is my first fanfic EVER and I wasn't so sure if it was any good so I decided I'll upload it and see what people think of it. So please leave a review so I know if I should continue it or drop it.**

**Just take in consideration that this is somewhat of an introduction to the story.**

**Anyway thanks for dropping by!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the middle of the night.**

It was a cold night, most people were already at home sleeping in a warm bed, others were just wandering outside looking for some fun, and there was she, walking down a poor lit street late at night, with her hands buried deep within the pockets of her jacket .

It wasn't that she wasn't aware of the danger that could befall her, more like she had little choice in the matter.

So why was Lucy Heartfilia, a young pretty girl, roaming the streets alone at night?

The answer was simple… because she had nowhere to go.

And why did she had nowhere to go?

Because that same morning she had ran away from home, or more accurately from her father.

After many years, since her mother's death, of trying her hardest to please her father hoping that he would maybe, just maybe, say something warm to her, she had finally given up on the idea of her father ever loving her.

So she had left, and nothing anyone said could make her go back to that cold prison called "home".

The only things she had brought with her were in the backpack resting in her shoulder: some clothes, her diary, and an old picture of her mother and her. She had also taken some money that she had been secretly saving for a while, and she hoped that it would last until she found a job.

After she left her house she had taken a train to somewhere far away, and ended up in this town called Magnolia, the travel had taken a few hours and after that she had lost the time sightseeing, which now she regretted since it had gotten so late and she still had no place to sleep.

So now she was desperately searching for a cheap hotel to spend the night, but so far no luck. She was starting to get nervous, biting her lip and burying her hands deeper in her pockets she speeded up a little.

As she was about to turn around a corner a guy appeared in front of her.

"Hey babe" Said the blond guy while a lewd smile spread across his face.

Lucy jumped back in surprise bumping with another guy at her back. '_When did he get behind me?! '_

"Where do you think you are going?" Said the other guy, a black haired tall guy, while grabbing her arm strongly.

Suddenly a sense of dread spread across Lucy's body, and she tried to free her arm in vain "Let go of me!" She yelled at the tall guy.

"Why go so soon? The fun is just beginning" Said the blond guy walking closer to Lucy while another scary smile crossed his face.

"HEL-!" Lucy tried to scream before the tall guy covered her mouth and started dragging her to the nearest alley in the side of a building.

Lucy struggled trying to get free but the guy was too strong for her, the other guy got impatient and pulling something from his pocket he pressed it against Lucy's throat. "I would stop that if I were you"

Lucy stopped instantly eyes wide open, she felt the cold metal against her skin, and fear enveloped her heart, there was a knife in her neck.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as she let the guys drag her to the back of the alley, her whole body trembling slightly, there was no longer anything covering her mouth but the fear wouldn't let her scream as the knife was still resting against her neck.

The two guys got rid of her jacket, while one of them started to touch her tight roughly until he reached the hem of her denim skirt and started to pull it up, the feeling becoming more nauseating by the second.

The other guy was touching her stomach under her shirt, but then he seemed to decide that the shirt was getting in his way so he ripped it in half, exposing her laced bra underneath.

Lucy gasped at the sudden action, but didn't dare to scream as the weapon never left her throat. All the touching and the dirty conversation between the guys (about who should go first and so on) were seriously making her feel like throwing up.

She never been so scared in her life, the fear was like a snake crushing her heart, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to pour down her cheeks as small sobs escaped her mouth.

'_If only I hadn't ran away from home….. Is papa worried about me? I didn't even left a note' _

She thought, the sobs becoming more audible and the tears sliding down her neck.

Meanwhile the guys had been groping Lucy shamelessly. And Lucy had given up on hope of being saved as the blond guy started to unzip his pants.

But something unexpected happened….. Suddenly one of the guys was torn apart from Lucy's trembling body and crashed against some boxes and trash on the side.

"What the-!" Was all the other guy, the tall one, got to say as he turned around just to get a punch straight in the face.

Lucy was sure she heard a "crack" and the guy's nose was now dripping blood, before the blond guy could reach the knife that had fallen on the floor, the unknown "hero" stomped on his hand with force making him scream in pain and then kicking his face with his other leg.

But he didn't stop there, he got back to the tall guy kneeling on the floor covering his nose with his hands and started to punch him viciously until he was left unconscious, and even then he landed a strong kick in the guy's stomach. The process was repeated with the blond guy.

Lucy was shocked beyond belief, everything happened so fast!

She hadn't dared to move an inch, the tears and sobs had stopped but the trembling didn't.

The brutality of the man that saved her had left her speechless, she didn't know if she should thank him or if she should run away before he hit her too.

Finally he turned to her, making her flinch. It was very dark so she couldn't see his face, but she felt his intense gaze slowly traveling her body.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed and hurriedly arranged her clothes the best she could. Though there was little she could do with her torn shirt.

The stranger passed a hand trough his hair clearly annoyed at something while he whispered some curses under his breath, and then unexpectedly kicked once more the guy lying in front of him.

Silently he took off his shirt and threw it at her, she barely managed to catch it, still a little shocked from all that happened in just a few minutes. She glanced up in an attempt to thank her savior but before she could say anything he was already walking out the alley. Lucy stared at his back as he disappeared from her sight taking notice of his long black hair.

She decided to wear the flannel shirt, it had a red checkered design, though it was too big for her that she could almost us it as a dress. It had a nice masculine scent to it which made Lucy blush for some reason.

Quickly picking up her jacket and backpack from the floor, she ran away from that place as fast as possible. Her savior was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to just keep on running.

In the end she found a 24 hours coffee shop and spent the rest of the night there.

The waitress was very nice and beautiful, apparently her name was Mirajane, and asked if there was something wrong when she brought Lucy her coffee. She looked really worried so Lucy wondered what kind of face she was making.

At first Lucy answered that everything was fine but later when Mirajane brought her some apple pie, which she hadn't ordered, and smiled warmly at her Lucy couldn't help but start crying quietly, the tension finally leaving her body.

There was something about Mirajane that made Lucy trust her, so in the end she told her what had happened between sobs.

Mirajane hugged her warmly, like an older sister would. "You are safe now" She had said.

And Lucy had believed her.

She was safe, all because some mysterious man whom she didn't had the change to thank had decided to save her. Slowly fatigue overwhelmed her and she felt very tired.

'_I hope I meet him again…my hero…' _Was the last thing in her mind as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Should I continue it or not? Do you want to read more? Is it boring?**

**Please do leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Black coffee

**Hello again!  
**

**I decided to write another chapter as I think the first one is more of an introduction.**

**Do you guys like this couple? I was thinking maybe this is an unpopular couple.**

**Please leave a review with your opinion so I can improve.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black coffee**

It had already been a couple of weeks since Lucy was attacked on the street that night.

After she woke up, she realized that she had fallen asleep in the couch she was seating at in the coffee shop. At first she was embarrassed about it but Mirajane told her not to worry with a smile.

Lucy couldn't help but smile when she noticed the blanket covering her, it had to be Mirajane's deed.

In the end she was even offered a job at the shop, which Mirajane managed with her two siblings: Elfman in the kitchen and Lissana as a waitress, it was a small but warm shop with a smell of coffee and sweets. And it had a lot of regular customers.

_'They must be coming here to see Mira-san'_ Thought Lucy as she saw once again how another customer became like a lost sheep at the woman's angelic smile.

The Strauss Coffee Shop was a very busy and noisy place, in short it was lively, but Lucy found that she liked it. It was the complete opposite of her own home, where the meals were always eaten in silence or alone. She had been lonely there but in here she felt like she fitted in, in fact she had already befriended many of the regulars.

There was Natsu, the super noisy guy that she meet in her first day at work, he had treated her as if they been friends for years and Lucy took a liking to him and his big smile.

And there was also Levy a short but cute girl who always came in the afternoons to drink tea while she read some book; Lucy had talked to her when she noticed Levy's book, it was one of her favorites, then they started talking nonstop about lots of books and authors.

There was also Gray, Natsu's classmate, who was a very cool guy but was always arguing with him about the smallest things. What made Lucy laugh is that they always became very tame when Erza, Natsu's older sister, showed up. Apparently they were childhood friends, and she had bossed them around since way back. Which left them with some sort of trauma.

Sometimes Gray would even bring along his little sister Wendy for some dessert, she was a very cute and polite girl, and at first she had asked if Lucy was Gray's girlfriend making them both blush as they denied it. Natsu told her later that they had no parents and that they lived instead with their aunt and cousin.

These were only some of the friends she had made in her short time working at the coffee shop.  
But they were already very important people to her.

* * *

It was still early that day when the door's bell chimed and a pink aired guy walked in.

"Hey Lucy!" He greeted as usual with a big smile on his face and took a seat at the counter like he always did.

"Good morning Natsu, same as always?" Answered Lucy with a smile.

"Yeah! So how is it going? Already used to the apartment?"

"Well yeah, pretty much. Here you go! I don't have much stuff though so it's still almost empty haha"

"You can come hang out at my place whenever you want, after all we are neighbors" He drank some of his coffee and proceeded to eat his food.

"Yeah, thanks. And thanks again for helping me find the apartment." Said Lucy with a smile before going to refill another customer's coffee.

Natsu only nodded his head in answer, his mouth busy with his breakfast.

Lucy was slowly getting accustomed to her new life and new friends.

She was happy.

* * *

It was already getting late when the door's bell chimed again, but this time the one who walked in was a tall black-haired man.

Lucy had gasped at this fact.

_'Long black hair! Just like the man who saved me. Could it be him? But that would be too much of a coincidence!'_

He walked straight to a table in the back and sat down comfortably, hanging one arm over the back of the seat.

Somehow when the man walked in the shop became surprisingly quiet. Lucy stared from behind the counter at the man, it was true that a wide variety of customers came to the shop but none were this…. Intimidating.

_'It cannot be him….. can it?'_

That man completely dressed in black, leather jacket and all, had an intimidating aura to him thought Lucy to herself. But for some reason she was still staring!

Even from afar she noticed his muscular figure, and the way his black t-shirt hugged his body, showing a hint of the muscles underneath. Lucy started blushing as she imagined what he would look like without a shirt.

_'What is wrong with me?! Ok, stop staring already Lucy! He is gonna notice!'_ she mentally reprimanded herself.

"Oy, blondie!" yelled in annoyance the man "You gonna take my order or what?!"

Snapping out of her daydreaming she hurried to the man's table.

"I'm sorry sir, what would you like?" said Lucy shyly as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Up close he had a very manly face, a red bandana in his forehead with bangs on the sides and lots of piercings in the face and ears, he practically screamed "BAD BOY" all over.

Was it him? Could this man be her savior? Maybe it was someone else with long black hair.

A smirk crossed his face, and god did he look handsome, his red eyes roamed around Lucy's body before stopping at her eyes.

"You, for starters" the smirk still in his face.

Lucy couldn't help the blush that appeared in her cheeks, which somehow made her annoyed.

"How about some coffee instead sir?" answered Lucy the last part almost sarcastically.

_'What's up with this man?! It's not like this is the first time this happened to me, but ughh… this is definitely someone else! No way is my savior this macho guy!'_

"Mmm….. All right let's go with that, for now. And make it black babe"

_'Did he just call me babe?!'_

Lucy glared at him but said nothing as she furiously walked back to behind the counter to prepare his coffee.

_'Who does he thinks he is?! Walking in here and acting like he owns the place! I should just pour this coffee on him… no, I can't, he might get burned and I don't want to make trouble for Mira-san'_

_'Maybe I should just do something to his coffee, like pouring salt in it or something'_ thought Lucy with an evil smile in her face.

But in the end she hadn't dared to do anything to the coffee.

"Here you go sir, black coffee, anything else?"

"Yes" he said as he grabbed Lucy's wrist pulling her to his lap, and then added in a low husky voice while holding her chin with his other hand "I still haven't got my first order"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Is it getting better?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dessert to go

**First of all I want to thank everyone that has read my story, specially those of you that have marked this as favorite or are following the story.**

** I appreciate all your reviews very much so please tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Secondly I want to apologize, I wanted to update this much sooner, but inspiration wasn't on my side and then I had a fever for about 3 days.  
**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer but then that would have delayed the update even more. So I'll try to update the next chapter faster.  
**

**Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dessert to go.**

Here I was, sitting on some guy's lap whose name I didn't even know.

How did this happen again?

…..Oh yeah, this jerk pulled me to his lap and was flirting with me. Or should I say…. sexually harassing me?

And why was I just sitting there nonchalantly?

I had NO idea.

Honestly when he grasped my wrist and effortlessly pulled my body over to his my heart thumped. It was as if I was thinking 'Ah… so this is the difference between a man and a woman' and for some reason that made me feel nervous.

Of course I had experienced a boy's strength before, actually when I was attacked that night I was utterly scared of how strong they had been, when that guy had grabbed my arm I realized immediately that I wouldn't be able to shake him off. I was so scared at the realization.

But know it was different, my nervousness was like what you feel when you are in a roller coaster, I felt a tingling sensation on my stomach.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was so close to him that I could almost feel his breath in my face.

Or maybe it was how his broad chest felt beneath my hands as it moved up and down slowly with each breath.

When did my hands even get there anyway?

Or it might be the fault of that faint masculine scent coming from him, which felt strangely familiar, that I couldn't fully grasp.

It could even be the way his body heat reached every part of my body that was in touch with his.

I was getting lost in my thoughts.

Seating in a guy's lap was a first for me. I considered it something a lovey-dovey couple would do not something a stranger and a waitress should be doing. But even though I found it embarrassing and improper I also found it pleasant. The thought making me blush.

And then I looked at his face and I couldn't help but take notice of how really handsome he looked this close, with that intense gaze of his, and that amused grin on his lips….. Yeah, that grin, that damn wicked grin that looked as if he was mocking you.

That's when I snapped out of my stupor.

The anger was finally reaching my system. Bubbling inside of me like venom running through my veins until it reached and devoured my heart.

_'How dare he?!'_ I thought as I grasped his shirt angrily in my fists. I wanted to punch him so badly.

It had only been a few seconds but I cursed myself inwardly for losing my sanity momentarily. I wouldn't let that happen again.

Now…. What to do? Should I just slap him with all my strength? I certainly was willing.

But no…. I had a better idea….

So releasing his shirt slowly, I slided my hands over the wrinkles to get rid of them.

Then I lifted my head a little to look at him in the eye.

"You shouldn't do that, dear customer" I said softly as I stared up at him with big innocent eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.

"I could get in trouble you know? I'm still in working hours after all…. But…" I added as I moved my hands to his shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, pressing my breasts against his chest in the process "You can wait for me to end my shift…. And then we can have some fun…"

After that I got up from his lap slowly and smiled to him before going behind to counter again. His eyes looked amused as he gave me a half smile in reply.

As I walked away humming I felt him staring at my back but ignored it.

Back at the counter, I was still humming when I saw Mira-san coming from the kitchen with a vanilla cake in her hand.

"I'll take care of that Mira-san" I said with a smile as I took the cake from her.

"Mm? Lucy?" She looked back at me with confusion in her eyes, and maybe suspicion too, as I turned around and walked to the table at the back, where some handsome man was waiting for me.

I stood in front of him waiting until he lowered his cup and looked at me before saying "I thought you would like something sweet to go with your coffee sir" and before he could reply I slammed the cake in his face.

Some shocked expressions could be heard behind me but I stayed in place as I withdrew the cake's plate, with some cake still in it, from his 'not-so-handsome-anymore' face. Underneath all that cake my victim's face was that of utter shock.

I took some icing from his face with my finger and licked it before saying "Was that sweet enough for you?"

Giving him a devilish smile I turned around and disappeared in the kitchen.

* * *

**So Lucy finally took her revenge.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next time will be their third encounter so look forward to it.**

**Please leave a review with your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4: Third time's a charm

**I'm very sorry for taking so long in updating this story, I planned to update many days ago but inspiration really wasn't on my side so I had a hard time finishing this chapter. **

**It's a little longer (supposedly) so I hope that makes up for it.**

**Anyway I hope you like it and if you do please leave a review. You can also leave suggestions.**

** I'll really like to know what you guys think about the story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Third time's a charm.**

That day Lucy felt really happy about her revenge, she went home without saying a word to Mirajane and slept very well.

But as she woke up the next day she started to worry.

'_What if he tries to get back at me?'_ She wondered as she got ready for work.

Walking down the street to the Strauss Coffee Shop the same question keep appearing in her mind.

_'How should I explain to Mira-san what happened?'_

She knew the white haired woman would scold her as soon as she arrived at work.

But when she entered the shop Lucy saw something unexpected, the once angelic Mirajane was standing in front of the door, all the sweetness gone, looking straight at Lucy with her arms crossed in front of her chest. A dark aura was surrounding the woman.

"Mi-mira-san?" Lucy asked a little scared.

Luckily for Lucy her boss listened to her explanation and understood the situation, but still she had to wash the dishes and clean as punishment.

_'I guess the nicer the person the scarier they are when they get mad'_ Thought a shuddering Lucy at the memory of the angry Mirajane.

_'At least if that man comes looking for me to get revenge he wouldn't find me back here'_ She tried to reassure herself.

* * *

To Lucy's surprise nothing happened in the following days, which was almost disappointing. Every day she had been waiting for the mysterious man to appear and get his revenge for the cake incident but he never showed up.

In the end she convinced herself that the man was gone for good and decided to forget about the whole incident.

Or at least she tried.

Since the day she had been saved by her mysterious hero, she had been wearing his red shirt to sleep. It made her feel comfortable and safe, as if she were in his arms, though she wouldn't admit it aloud.

The scent on the shirt was long gone after being washed but she still found comfort in wearing it. Lucy was sad at the loss, but even then she liked the feeling of the shirt against her soft skin.

Even though she tried hard not to do it, for some weird reason she couldn't help but think about the man with the piercings whenever she wore that shirt.

And whenever she thought about him she ended up remembering his handsome face, the feeling of his intense red eyes on hers, that mocking grin of his that suited him so well and annoyed her so much, and his long black hair. Secretly wondering how it would feel to the touch.

The more she tried to vanish those thoughts the more they came back to haunt her.

_'It's not the same person…'_ She often had to tell herself.

And a few days went by like that.

Until today.

It was Friday and surprisingly Lucy had the day off from work. Since she started working she had been doing extra hours because the shop was short handed but now they had two new employees.

The first one was a cute and shy girl named Yukino, who looked so much like Lisanna that she could pass as another Strauss's family member. The second one was Meredy, a pretty girl with long pink hair. Apparently she was friends with Gray's cousin.

When the evening arrived Lucy was at her apartment, she had decided to spend the day quietly at home reading a book and just lazing around. She was getting out of the shower when she heard a knock in the front door, so covering her body with a towel she made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked before opening the door.

"It's me, Natsu! Open up Luce!" Lucy sighed and opened the door.

"What is it Natsu? I just got out of the shower" She asked holding her towel in place.

"That's great! " He answered making his way inside her apartment and straight to the couch.

"Hurry up, we are going out." He turned his head to her with a big smile on his face.

"Huh? Going where?" Asked a confused Lucy.

"Hihihi….Truth is….our band plays tonight"

"Band? What band are you talking about?"

"Oi Natsu, Lucy, you ready?" Said someone from behind Lucy.

"Gray! What are you doing here? And how did you even get in?!"

He ignored her questions and instead asked "You aren't planning on going like that, are you Lucy? I mean, you look good and all but…."

"Wait, wait! Just wait a second you two!... What band are you talking about?"

Natsu finally answered "We have a band with Erza, didn't I tell you?"

"You didn't!"

"Anyway, get ready or we will be late and Erza would kill us." Said a shivering Gray.

* * *

"How come you two never told me you had a band?"

Asked Lucy as they walked in the direction of the bar, she was wearing a short sexy red dress with high heeled black boots and a black jacket, her hair down.

"I don't know, it didn't seem all that important" Said Natsu.

"Come on guys we are here already" Gray cut them off.

"So… What's the name of the band?"

Natsu grinned as he turned to face her before entering the bar, Gray was already making his way inside.

"Fairy Tail!"

* * *

They made their way to a table in the front where a brunette was sitting. The place was bigger than Lucy had expected, the stage in itself was kind of big with a big red curtain covering the back.

"You sit here with Cana, we are going backstage to get ready" Gray told her with a smile before going.

"You are gonna like it Luce, I'm sure!" Said Natsu before disappearing.

Lucy sat down at the table, removed her jacket and introduced herself to Cana, who was drinking as if there was no tomorrow, and they chatted for a while, despite the two girls differences they actually got along.

Lucy recognized some of the people in the bar, she saw Levy in a table a little more to the back with two guys and waved at her, there was also that green haired man that always came to the coffee shop, and…. wait! Was that Elfman sitting in a corner with a woman with glasses?

_'I wonder if Mira-san knows about that…. It looks as if they are hiding'_

Leaning close to her ear Cana told her "Look there, that guy next to us is Erza's fiancé"

"Wh-what?! Fiance?!"

Lucy felt her cheeks blushing slightly for some reason. She didn't know that Erza had a fiancé.

"It seems that they were childhood friends but then his family moved to another country and they lost contact, they only reunited about a year ago. Apparently he came back for her"

"How nice…. That's so romantic, I wish I had a love like that" said Lucy sighing.

"What about you Lucy? Ever been madly in love?"

"Not really…." She half smiled while looking at her hands.

Lucy had always fantasized with a love story like that, something like in the romance novels, but so far she had never fallen in love with anyone. Sure she had liked some guys and she had dated before but she never really fell in love with any of them, so her relationships never lasted long.

Back when she was little her mom had told her stories of how her dad and she meet and fell in love, Lucy always thought that the same would happen to her, that someday she would meet her prince charming and have her own 'happily ever after'.

But it didn't last _forever_.

Her mother died from an illness, and all the love and sweetness Lucy had know until then disappeared, suddenly she was all alone in the world. It was as if the light had faded away and the world had lost it's colors.

Her dad was so hurt, never had he thought that she would leave him so soon, and not knowing how to deal with Layla's death he buried himself in his work locking his heart. Even from Lucy.

Now Lucy had started to believe that she would never find true love. That it was all a fairy tale.

As she was lost in her thoughts suddenly she heard music. They had probably started playing while Lucy was still day-dreaming.

It was Erza's voice singing. She was really good.

Then she looked at the other members of the band and froze.

There was Natsu in the drums, Gray with the bass, and there was…

A red eyed man with long black hair playing the guitar….. Her mind refused to function and her eyes refused to look away from the man in front of her.

He was staring straight at her and she wondered how long he had been doing that.

Lucy stared at him as if she had never seen a man in her whole life, and the man gave her a smile that painted her cheeks pink. And for a single second she felt as if she had seen a splash of color in her gray world.

She could no longer tell if it was the loud music or if it was her own heartbeat what resounded in her ears.

* * *

Natsu and Gray took her backstage after the show.

And there he was.

Leaning against a wall, doing nothing in particular and still managing to look so damn sexy in those black jeans and black t-shirt.

By now Lucy had already figured that he liked black, he seemed to wear only black except for his red bandana.

"This is Gajeel Redfox, our guitarist" Natsu introduced the no longer mysterious man.

Gajeel smiled at her with a mischievous look in his eyes and extended a hand to her.

"Hi"

Lucy hesitantly took his rough hand and felt hers small in comparison.

"Hi" She said a little shyly since he hadn't stopped staring directly at her since she arrived.

"And you are…?" he said still holding her hand.

"Lucy….. Lucy Heartfilia"

In the meantime Gray was attacked by a fangirl who yelled "Gray-sama! Lluvia loves you!" , and Natsu disappeared somewhere to look for food.

"So… Lucy, want a drink?" Said Gajeel as he leaned down to a cooler in the floor and took out two cans of soda from it.

"Sure, thanks" She said taking the can he offered and earning a smirk from him.

"You know…. About the other day… I'm so-" Was all she could say before the cold drink splashed all over her face making her scream.

The man in front of her was laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

"Payback" Was all he said with a smirk before laughing again.

"Wha?! Grrr…"

And then Lucy splashed him with some of her remaining soda.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel got angry as Lucy grinned at him.

"Now you have done it…" He said an evil amusement in his eyes.

Before Lucy could react he agitated his own can and pointing it at her opened it, splashing her once again.

"Wait! Ahhh! It's cold!"

They keep going until their cans were empty.

"I hope you are happy now, I'm all sticky" Said Lucy with an angry tone but her face betrayed her showing a smile. It was actually kind of fun.

"Well it didn't go as I expected but I still got my payback….. And you are more dirty than me" He smiled at her crossing his arms in front of his chest "So I win".

"Anyway how am I supposed to go home now? It'll be embarrassing if anyone saw me"

"Gihi come on blondy I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a ride" He said putting on his leather jacket.

"I guess it's only fair since you ruined my dress"

"You'll look better without it anyway" Gajeel said with a perverted smile.

"It's a shame you'll never know for sure"

He seemed amused at that.

"Wanna bet?" He said with a confident smile while his eyes boldly roamed around her body, suddenly making her feel naked, unconsciously she closed her jacket and looked away blushing, Gajeel noticed this and couldn't help but smile. He seemed to smile a lot around this girl.

"Come on I have my bike outside"

"Bike?!"

* * *

**I choose Fairy Tail as the band's name because I was short of imagination. In my mind actually there are other bands like Sabertooth (with Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus) but there was no change to mention it.**

**I made Erza the vocalist after listening to this song on youtube: watch?v=LapV0qXICB4**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Peace?

**Hello again! **

**It took longer than expected to update this story since I was feeling kinda sad, truth is I have been feeling that nobody is reading this story and that makes me have no motivation at all to write. I feel that my story may be very boring and that's why people don't read it (that's just the kind of person I am), and after all, what's the point in writing something that no one reads?**

**So anyway if there is someone actually reading this please let me know, that way I'll have more motivation to continue this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Peace?**

"Get on blondy"

He told me as he put his helmet on my head. To be honest I was a little nervous, I had never rode a motorbike before in my life, and for the record I never thought I would.

"Mm…. are you sure this is safe?" I told him while I looked at the machine with distrust. It was black, and I gotta admit that it was actually pretty cool.

"Pff… don't be such a scaredy cat and just get on, I don't have all night!"

"Mmm….. ok"

I approached the vehicle still uncertain and attempted to ride it (which was no easy task if you consider I was wearing such a short dress), but my leg got caught on something and I lost my balance. Luckily for me Gajeel had some awesome reflexes and caught me by the arm helping me to steady.

"…. First time I see someone having such a hard time just to sit on a bike"

"Just shut up" I replied embarrassed.

I had finally managed to sit on the damn thing. My skirt lifting a little too much worried me but I decided not to think about it too deeply and just enjoy the experience.

After all who knows when I'll get another change to ride a motorbike? (and with a hunk at that).

"Hold on tight!" He yelled as he made the bike roar.

Hurriedly I put my arms around his waist and he took off.

We were going so fast and I could feel the strong wind. It was so exciting!

Well….not that hugging a hot guy wasn't exciting enough. Because believe me, it totally was.

I had realized this earlier when I sat behind him but his back was really big, and now I was resting my head against that same back.

My whole body was against his, it wasn't on purpose of course, but I wasn't going to complain. My arms were around his waist holding myself tightly. My chest was pressed against his back and my legs were touching his sides.

Somehow this felt….intimate.

His whole body felt hard against mine and I couldn't help but imagine what it whole feel like to feel his hot skin against mine…..wow wait, what was I thinking?!

This was the same guy who was a jerk with me when I meet him! Since when did I begin to think of him like this? This couldn't be good.

I think…..I was getting attracted to him. Ughh…

But why? He can be such a jerk and I had only met him twice!

It annoyed me to have this kind of thoughts about him, but in reality I couldn't deny that he was very hot and sexy. So I decided that it was just physical attraction and nothing more.

He doesn't have to be nice for me to want to see him naked. Well…..not that I ever saw a naked guy but you get the idea.

I bet he has some awesome muscles under those clothes….. As I thought about it my hands decided to touch his stomach and make sure.

Even though I had my arms around him my hands weren't really touching him, instead they were grabbing my forearms. But as the idea surged in my mind, my hands moved without my consent and placed themselves on his stomach. If he noticed he didn't do anything to stop me.

So they moved a little over his stomach to feel the muscles better. God, they were amazing, I could totally feel the washboard abdomen! My mind provided images to accompany the feeling.

This was getting to be the best ride of my life EVER.

"Ok, we are here" Said a masculine voice.

"Eh?"

What?! That soon?! I pouted.

You gotta be kidding me!

"Unless you want to keep hugging me all night" He said with a grin.

"Oh! Sorry" I said (though I wasn't sorry at all) and let go getting off the bike successfully.

"Thanks for bringing me home" I told him with a smile and returned his helmet.

"Just go in already, I'll see you tomorrow" He told me as he wore it.

With that he disappeared back into the night.

Tomorrow?

* * *

Just as he told me, the next day he appeared in my job.

I was surprised. I never would have thought that he would dare come back after the cake incident, but I felt as if we already made peace, he must have felt the same.

Just like the last time, he ordered some black coffee and took his time enjoying it. This time we both behaved and actually managed to have a friendly talk.

From then on Gajeel would often drop by my workplace in the afternoons to enjoy some coffee, and sometimes even a snack.

I learned that even though we had practically nothing in common it was rather fun to chat with him.

It became natural to see him there, seated in the table at the back looking out the window and silently drinking his coffee, so I never really wondered why he was coming to the shop so often.

* * *

A few weeks later something unexpected happened.

I was completely unprepared for such an event.

It was a little late that day when I got off from work. Meredy had asked me to switch shifts with her so it was already dark when I got out.

Underneath my jacket I was still wearing my light pink waitress uniform, which I found very cute by the way, thinking that I'll get a shower and change when I get home.

But I never expected that on the other side of the street, hiding in the shadows of the buildings, a man was waiting for me.

I was walking down the street on my way home and didn't notice the man behind me, which was why I screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy! Calm down, it's just me!" He said grabbing my arm.

The man tried to soothe me but only managed to aggravate me more as the recognition of his voice hit me. For a moment I didn't dare turn around, not wanting to confirm what I already knew.

And suddenly I felt really cold, my heart had paralyzed and I could feel goosebumps in my arms. It was as if someone had poured cold water on me.

Why was he here?

But sadly I already knew the answer before he even said it.

"Lucy…."

Slowly I turned around to face the man who called my name with such familiarity.

And there he was, exactly as I remembered him, he hadn't changed one bit. It hadn't been that long since I last saw him but somehow I felt as if he was from a distant past.

He looked me in the eyes before saying anything else.

"I came for you Lucy. Let's go back home now." Was what he told me as he extended his hand out for me to grab, but I didn't.

I didn't want to go back.

The lump in my throat made it difficult to speak.

"….Laxus…"

* * *

**So Laxus finally showed up. Why do you think he's come for Lucy? Any guesses?  
**

**I was thinking that next chapter I'll write Gajeel's side of the story, what do you think? Please let me know!**

**I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit. If you did (and if you didn't) please do leave me a review!**

**Thanks a lot to everyone for the follows and favorites! They make really really happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Free

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm finally back! Did you miss me? (Just kidding)**

**I know it's been such a loooong time since I last updated. But the thing is... the charger of my laptop died and I didn't have the money to buy a new one so I basically had no computer to work with and it's not like I could update from my cellphone :/**

**Aniway! Now I have a new one, so here's the chapter :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Breaking free.**

"…..Laxus….."

That one word was the only thing Lucy managed to say, her mouth suddenly felt really dry, she tried to gulp down the lump in her throat just to fail miserably.

"Come with me Lucy" The man said once again, this time more firmly and slightly pulled at her arm.

"….no…." Lucy barely whispered the word.

She knew him too well. And because of that she knew that the subtle kindness in his eyes was only a layer covering the truth beneath, because the truth was that he had never cared about her, not really. He had only ever cared about himself.

Either the man didn't heard her or decided to ignore her because the next thing he said was. "Dad is really worried about you Lucy, you didn't even leave a note" He tried to sound calm but he failed to conceal his real feelings from Lucy.

_'Lie…'_

"We worried that something had happened to you"

_'Again…..a lie…'_

Lucy was trembling with a strange combination of feelings, she felt angry, but the anger that had been bottled inside for so long slipped away in the form of hot tears. She felt hurt and she didn't quite well know why.

She was tired of all those lies, tired of being hurt, and tired of hoping that Laxus and her father changed, only to feel disappointed when they didn't. They never did.

Once upon a time Lucy had wanted Laxus to love her. In that time, many years ago, she had admired him as a demigod (probably because even Laxus himself behaved like one), she had tried to please him in everything but Laxus didn't even bat an eyelash, she worked her hardest hoping to maybe earn a praise from him but he didn't even spare a second glance in her direction.

Many broken promises later Lucy finally gave up.

In the end she was only left with disappointment, a broken heart, and the ability to discern lies from truth when it came to Laxus or her father.

"….liar…" she managed to say between clenched teeth.

At first he seemed slightly shocked, as if he didn't believe what he just heard, but then even though she hadn't raised her voice his expression said that she might have as well slapped him. Coming from sweet little Lucy's mouth that seemingly innocent word stung more than he would ever admit.

"…..What did you say?" His eyes had darkened dangerously. It was more of a challenge than a question.

Normally Lucy would have backed down and apologized to him, not anymore, she had spent all those years being obedient and quiet and she had had enough of that.

She had taken a decision when she ran away from that house, and she wouldn't go back without putting up a good fight. If they wanted her back then they would have to drag her there.

Lucy felt her contained anger bursting out of her chest and through her throat in the form of one word.

"Liar, liar! You are such a liar!" She yelled as loud as her lungs allowed her. Maybe she sounded childish but she didn't care.

"Worried?" She added sarcastically.

"Neither of you have ever cared about me!" She added trying to yank her arm free fruitlessly.

"Lucy, that's not…." The man tried to intervene.

"Shut up! Don't lie to me anymore! You are probably only here because dad threatened you! Why don't you just go sleep with some women like you always do! "

Lucy looked defiantly at the man in front of her, somehow waiting for retaliation from him.

"….after all that's the only thing you are good at…"

Before she even finished the sentence Lucy knew that she had gone too far, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it anyway. She wanted to hurt Laxus like she had been hurt by him lots of times in the past.

And she did, from the way Laxus's face became enraged she knew she had succeeded in her stupid quest. But contrary to what she had expected she didn't felt any satisfaction from it, instead she felt bad, as if those poisonous words had burned her too in their way out leaving a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

She regretted it.

As much as her father and Laxus had hurt Lucy in the past, seeking revenge was just wrong, this wasn't the kind of person she wanted to be.

_'What would mom think if she saw us now?'_

Lucy saw Laxus hand lift and knew that he would hit her, his other hand was leaving some bruises in her arm, but she felt more sad than scared.

_'…Our family is already broken mom…'_

A single tear slid down Lucy's cheek as she closed her eyes waiting for the hit.

But it didn't come.

Surprised she opened her eyes to see what was going on, and when she did she was rewarded with an incredible view. Lucy blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

There, besides her and Laxus, stood a black haired man with a furious expression on his face. Gajeel was gripping Laxus wrist with a significant amount of strength, holding back the hand that had been aimed at Lucy just moments before.

She didn't know it, but he had once again saved her.

The sight of him by itself made her smile in relief, a few tears escaping her eyes as a warm feeling filled her chest.

The two men were staring daggers at each other, but in that moment Gajeel side glanced at her.

"Oy, are you ok?" There was worry in his voice.

Lucy wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Maybe it wasn't completely true, but at that moment, with him at her side, she believed it.

"Did this bastard do something to you? " Gajeel asked her but looked at Laxus.

"Just who the hell are you?" Laxus asked before Lucy could answer.

"That's what I want to know. Just who the hell do you think you are to hit women?" Gajeel almost growled the question. Lucy could feel that second by second he was getting angrier, and this would most likely end up in a fight.

Suddenly Laxus shook his hand free from Gajeel's grip and turned to look at Lucy.

"Is this—" he motioned to Gajeel with barely contained disgust "-the reason you ran away from home?" It was more an accusation than a question.

"What? No, I…"

"Let go of her" Gajeel demanded getting closer to Laxus, whose hand was still bruising Lucy's arm.

"We are going home right now" Laxus ignored him and pulled Lucy's arm once more.

"I already told you I'm not going back!" Lucy tried to free herself again but Laxus only tightened the grip in her arm, the pain made Lucy grimace.

"And I told you to let go of her you bastard!" Gajeel yelled as he punched Laxus face with enough force to send him back and almost make him fall, by reflex he let go of Lucy's arm. Gajeel quickly stood in front of her.

"Stay behind me"

"What are you—" Before she got the change to ask what he was going to do Laxus recovered from the hit and struck back, Gajeel only managed to half block the punch so he still got hit.

For a moment Lucy just stood there watching the fight between her brother and Gajeel (both were very strong), unable to understand how things had changed so much in the past 15 minutes. She had seen Laxus fight once before (the only time he ever acted like a brother), and she knew that if they didn't stop someone was going to seriously get hurt. She had to stop them.

"Stop it! Gajeel, Laxus! Stop fighting!" Lucy yelled and then abruptly got between the both of them, barely missing a punch in the face. She knew it was beyond stupid to get in the middle of a fight but she didn't know how else to stop them.

"Are you stupid?! Don't ever get in the middle of a fight again!" Gajeel scolded her exasperated.

Even if she herself thought that it was stupid she didn't like that he had just called her that, she understood that it was out of worry but she still didn't like it, so she glared at him before turning to face Laxus.

"Stop this Laxus, I'm not going back" And she sounded more confident than ever in her life.

"Step aside Lucy" It was an order, she could tell, but she didn't follow it.

"No Laxus, you step back" She said it firmly, hoping that maybe if she appeared stronger than she actually felt he would back off, and maybe he wouldn't notice her shaking hands.

"I have already had enough of people ordering me around. From now on I'm going to live my life the way I want. And I'm never going back to that house."

"It's your home Lucy, that little apartment where you live isn't" He insisted.

"You are wrong. That house isn't my home, it hasn't been for many years now. Don't come here anymore." She looked him straight in the eyes hoping to make him understand how serious she was.

Her right hand suddenly felt warm, it was something so foreign that it startled her. Lucy looked down at her own hand only to realize that a bigger masculine hand was covering it. She looked up to find a pair of red eyes staring at her.

"Let's go" Gajeel told her softly as he gently pulled her hand, she let him guide her to his bike just a few meters away from them. She hadn't even heard the bike arrive.

This time Lucy had no problem getting on the bike. She waited for Gajeel to sit too but instead he took the black helmet resting on the bike and carefully put it on her, he had done this last time too but only now she realized that it was because he only had one helmet. She smiled at the gesture, not that he could see it beneath the helmet.

He got on the bike and they speeded away leaving Laxus behind. Not even once did Lucy look back. She hugged Gajeel closer and let his warmth chase away the sad and painful memories.

* * *

****To those of you who thought that Laxus was Lucy's brother, Congratulations! You were right.****

**So what do you think? Did you liked it?  
**

**Please leave me a review! :)**

* * *

**I'm the biggest liar ever, I haven't updated this story in years.  
**

**My excuse is that I haven't fixed my laptop in that much time (LOL), even now I'm just borrowing my brother's pc to update the chapters, but I can't do it when he is here because he is such an ogre (I hope he doesn't catch me).**

**So anyway... I realized that I could write in my cellphone's notes and then send it to my e-mail and from there use a computer to load the chapters (and also inspiration came back).**

**I already have chapter 7 but I wrote it in one go and haven't had the time to correct it (I never show anything that hasn't been checked first), hopefully I'll correct it tonight. **

**When that is done I'll start with chapter 8 :)**

**I'm really really sorry! **


End file.
